1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel fluorine containing silicone polyesters which provide outstanding lubrication, conditioning and nonocclusive coatings to hair and skin. Unlike the compounds of the invention disclosed in the application of which this is a continuation in part, the compounds of the present invention are water dispersible or water soluble, allowing for them to provide conditioning and breathable films when applied from aqueous solution to hair and skin. The esterification by which the compounds are prepared is the reaction of a dimethicone copolyol, a hydroxy containing silicone polymer which may contain varying amounts of polyoxyalkylene in the molecule, a dicarboxylic acid and a fluorine containing alcohol. In the instance where the fluorine containing alcohol contains only one hydroxyl group, it will become a terminal group in the polyester.